


Centaur Hearts

by re_wanderer



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Gay Sex, Gods, M/M, Missing Scene, Personification of Death, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Thanatos/Zagreus-centric (Hades Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_wanderer/pseuds/re_wanderer
Summary: загрей ловит чужой взор, видя голод в золотых глазах.ему нравится этот взгляд.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 5





	Centaur Hearts

он протягивает ему сердце кентавра. молча. как и всегда. 

загрей в ответ усмехается. иронично. немного цинично. почти привычно. а после берет его в свои руки. рассматривает, вертит из стороны в сторону, словно не зная, как подступиться, словно не держал его в своих руках сотни раз до этого. 

абстрагируясь от ситуации, наверное, стоит пояснить: есть несколько способов использовать сердце кентавра. чаще всего бессмертные просто сжимают их в своей руке, давая силе просочиться внутрь сквозь пальцы.

но есть еще один способ. 

тот, который ни один здравомыслящий бог не стал бы делать. 

грязный способ, изощренный, где-то порочный.

лукавый блеск в гетерохромных глазах никогда не сулил ничего хорошего.  
кому как не танатосу знать об этом. 

они немного повздорили на днях. ничего серьезного, бог смерти сейчас даже не припомнит, что именно послужило причиной раздора, но загрей, о, этот удивительно отходчивый бог, отказывался разговаривать несколько дней с танатосом, и вот теперь, что-то надумав в своей голове, удумал сделать неладное.

напряжение висит в воздухе, словно сам дядюшка зевс ниспослал им очередной дар.

 _загрей зубами кусает сердце.  
_  
вкушает его медленно, не спеша, растягивая процесс и направляя свой взор на бога смерти.

глаза в глаза. 

словно специально давая четкую команду: не отводи глаз, не отводи глаз, не отводи глаз. 

_смотри на меня._

как самонадеянно и жадно. самое то для его высочества. 

алые капли ( _красные-красные красные, - как цвет тоги загрея, как его кровь на полу, как капли граната на белоснежных простынях_ ), стекают по горлу вниз, контрастируя с загорелой кожей бога. 

это похоже на какой-то изощренный вид пытки. 

танатос принимает условия игры: смотреть, но не трогать. 

его лицо остается по прежнему непроницаемо-холодным, и лишь подрагивающие руки предательски выдают желания владельца, отчего богу не остается ничего иного, кроме как сжать их в кулаки. но загрей... _о, разумеется, загрей все замечает._ подмечает и еле видимый прищур глаз, и сжатые кулаки, и напряженную линию челюсти. усмехается, нарочито расслабленно переносит вес на вторую ногу, свободной рукой откидывая темные пряди назад. 

позер несчастный. 

но, к его чести, это правда работает. выглядит принц на диво порочно. 

с этим ясным взглядом, с остатками кровоточащего сердца в руке, с каплями крови, стекающими по лицу вниз, к горлу, так, что хочется собрать жидкость губами. 

картина, откровенно говоря, похожа на шедевр. 

ни одно творение смертных не сравнится. 

в итоге загрей съедает все, до единого кусочка. его руки теперь окрашены алым, стекают по предплечьям ниже, к локтям, после чего на пол, орошая землю кровью. принц смотрит на эту картину пару мгновений, после чего подносит руку ко рту. его язык плавно скользит от средней фаланги среднего и указательного пальцев к кончикам.

и все еще смело смотрит богу смерти в глаза, словно бросая вызов. 

предсказуемо, но в итоге танатос не выдерживает. отводит руку своего принца, облизывает чужие губы, а после сплетает их языки. во рту стоит резкий металлический запах крови. острый, кислый, неприятный. 

а от того по-своему возбуждающий. 

никогда бог смерти не думал, что у него есть подобные наклонности. 

плевать. 

до кровати танатос их не переносит (хотя может), они уже проходили подобное, и бог не хочет еще раз слушать то часовое нытье о потраченных зря усилиях и: “ _мне что, придется проходить все эти этажи снова? серьезно?”_ , - поэтому он вжимает парня в ближайшую вертикальную поверхность - мраморную колонну. не очень удобно, но чего не сделаешь ради удовлетворений желаний принца.

рука танатоса властно сжимает темные пряди волос, заставляя загрея послушно откинуть голову назад, подставляя беззащитную шую, а после бог смерти широким мазком языка слизывает таки чертовы капли. 

как оказалось, красный очень идет телу принца (не то чтобы танатос не знал об этом), так почему бы не украсить ее им дополнительно? 

зубы смыкаются на чужом горле почти привычно. солоноватый вкус кожи и запах его принца. танатос прикрывает глаза, пока на подкорке его век до сих пор выжжена картина, как загрей откусывает кусочек сердца. нечто темное поднимает с глубин его души, отчего смерть буквально рычит, подобно церберу, сильнее прижимая чужое тело к ближайшей колонне, отчего улыбка на тонких губах принца становится лишь еще шире.

багровые пятна расцветают на беззащитной коже горло, и, казалось бы, так близко, прокуси чуть сильнее, пометь чуть ярче, дай знать каждому, кому принадлежит загрей. 

к счастью, у танатоса всегда было все отлично с самоконтролем. 

он с силой сжимает челюсть, сдерживая себя, и следом впивается в губы сына аида несдержанным поцелуем. 

от одежды они избавляются довольно быстро. благо, расстегнуть тогу и откинуть ее за ненадобностью в сторону - секундное дело. все это время они целуются, кусая губы друг друга чуть ли не до крови, дыхание становится тяжелым, и воздуха катастрофически не хватает, но они не могут оторваться друг друга, отчего тянутся друг к другу вновь и вновь. 

одной рукой закидывает ногу загрея себе на талию, после чего пальцами второй руки растягивает чужой вход, пока принц трется о него, словно несдержанный подросток. 

они не впервой этим занимаются, танатос успел изучить это тело даже лучше собственного, без особых усилий находя чувствительную точку. 

возле уха раздается несдержанный стон, после чего загрей мычит от кружащего голову удовольствия, и это определенно не то, что помогает танатосу удерживать самоконтроль. бог смерти прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь лбом к плечу возлюбленного, следом целуя того куда-то в район ключицы. удивительно нежно. смотрящемся чуждо после того огня страсти, охватываемого их двоих. это действие заставляет бога жизни мгновенно расслабиться и улыбнуться ласково, любяще. 

а после вновь застонать от тянущего чувства растягивающихся изнутри мышц. 

танатос всегда растягивал его методично, чтоб не дай бог не повредить загрею, но когда в последнем оказываются уже три пальцы, тот чуть ли не хнычет, прикрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь лишь на ощущениях, пока в животе скапливается тугой шар нервов, и целует-целует-целует чужую шею в ободрении. говоря тем самым: _“давай же. все в порядке, тан. я готов”._

танатос подчиняется безмолвной просьбе, прижимается членом ко входу, входит одним плавным движением и замирает, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям. загрей дышит сорвано, слюна - откровенно дерьмовая смазка, но иного выхода у них нет. они занимаются сексом не часто, они же, ну, _заняты_. отчего каждый раз происходит, как в первый. 

внутри загрея невероятно узко и горячо, отчего танатосу приходится на несколько мгновений замереть, дабы привыкнуть к ощущениям и немного успокоиться, а после одним толчком войти до основания. этот момент всегда особенный. загрей шумно втягивает носом воздух, глаза его прикрываются, а после, облизнув губы, принц медленно выдыхает. танатос прекрасно знает, что тот любит этот момент больше всего. ощущение растягиваемых изнутри мышц, заполненности, единения с партнером. 

\- еще. 

требовательно. как раз под стать принцу загробного мира. 

и разве может танатос ему не подчиниться?

он раздумывает на периферии, как удобно было бы развернуть загрея спиной к себе, дать тому опереться о колонну, и вбиваться в него так, однако он также прекрасно осознает, что они оба предпочитают видеть лицо партнера, лицезреть меняющиеся эмоции на лице, слышать чужие вздохи и негромкие стоны. 

и это перевешивает любые неудобства. 

танатос сразу берет довольно быстрый темп, утыкается лбом куда-то в плечо принца, наслаждаясь полузадушенными звуками наслаждения откуда-то сверху. загрей же и вовсе не щадит своего возлюбленного, сильнее сжимаясь, отчего и так узкое нутро обволакивает чужой член еще плотнее, приближая и так скорую разрядку. 

в какой-то момент бог смерти обхватывает достоинство принца, проводя кулаком по всей длине, с каждым разом увеличивая скорость, отчего стоны последнего становятся еще громче, звонче. 

в итоге загрей кончает первым. его челка прилипает от пота ко лбу, и танатос знает, что хаос на голове принца после их маленькой шалости в итоге станет еще невообразимей. но это все отходит на задний план, сейчас танатос ощущает лишь приближающуюся разрядку, в голове шумит, словно его оглушили, и богу нужно лишь еще пару движений, чтобы последовать следом за своим принцем. 

мир на мгновение распадается на куски, не оставляя ничего. 

пустота звенит, оставляя после себя лишь сладкое послевкусие и приятную негу. 

принц загробного мира нежно улыбается, обхватывая лицо своего возлюбленного двумя руками и приподнимая его. 

загрей ловит чужой взор, видя _голод_ в золотых глазах. 

ему нравится этот взгляд.


End file.
